projectexonautfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bradido
Welcome Hi, welcome to ProjectExonaut Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Phantom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ji Robinson (Talk) 12:05, 27 May 2011 Welcome, I read your User page, is it true you are the lead Game Designer? If so, it'll be great you have you here, but by the edit you made to the "Tips" that I removed from the Phantom page doesn't make it sound like you are the lead designist. Not saying anything like your stupid but that grammar wasn't as impressive as I thought you would have while reading your User Page. I’m There For you Tomorrow 14:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am the lead game designer, not the lead writer :) I think it's awesome you started a Wiki for Project Exonaut. Let me know if I can help you out in any way. Bradido 16:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) XD, as well as you reply on others Talk Pages. On my signature "I'm There For you Tomorrow" the "For you" is a link to my talk page. You are the lead Game designer, is there anything you could tell us about upcoming Exosuits? As well as what Factions Johnny and Bling Bling will be included to? It'd be great to have a source like you. Just so you know, I didn't create this place but I am the head admin, as I started reviving it. If you need anything conact, Ji Robinson, lenopow, or I, DarkusMaster84 on our talk pages. I'd like to welcome you here, and I hopw your visits editing, or browsing through out pages are a good experience for you. As you can see, alot of work is to be done, and we are working on a way to expand pages. If you would, editing here and contributing with you would be an honor. Thanks for coming here and checking it out! I’m There For you Tomorrow 17:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. It'd just help to be ahead, Bakugan Wiki and Beyblade Wiki have to-be Beyblades and Bakugan and their products and I thought maybe To Be Exosuits would be good but whatever. Actually, Ji Robinson's Talk Page is locked so that only admins and bureaucrats but I'm about to unlock it. The art pack is great, we can also tell you about how users here feel about the Game. Actually, personally I'd LOVE to see a "Reign Of The Megalilth" Game like FusionFall as another Game with Exonaut similarities. Another thing-- Who exactly ARE the Megalilth? I believe I spelt that right... The Twitter is great, and maybe your company and us, everyday users can make this Wiki into a spotlight. If you would, even get some other people who lead in Exonaut to join and help us out. I'd love to have you guys here. As for the updates, we ALL can't wait. If you could tell us what factions Bling Bling and Johnny Test will be included to? It would help us expand our articles of them. I’m There For you Tomorrow 20:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome Brad to the Project Exonaut Wikia. It's good to have an official on this wiki. Especially the ''lead game designer! ''I have subscirbed to your youtube channel. Is it okay to upload those vid's here? Also, you reply to this message by leaving it on my talk page. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! Thx thx for asking the art director. I REALLY appreciate that. I am gonna upload your vid's to this wiki ASAP. My bad, the "leave a message" button is on my profile http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!!. Thanks Thanks Brad. I found your blog website on game balancing and stuff. It was interesting to read. Keep bloggin! It'll be useful on the TKO wiki. The TKO wiki needs ALOTTA work and ALOT of images, but I'll get to it.... eventually :) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! Thanks Bradido. I read your message to Ji. I'f like to inform you that lenopow left and that I am now complete Head of this Wiki. Thatnks for the info. I'd like to inform you that my chat was broken yesterday during Gameplay. Ji logged onto Project Exonaut and the same to him. I have a few questions as well: Is chat fixed (I'll log on but it'd be great to know why it was down), in Team Battles, you can talk to your team, and only your team?, and lastly I'd like to thank you for your contributions to this Wiki. I'd like to ask, do you do anything for FusionFall? I bet they'd love to have you on FF, as would I because their processing with new Nanos is taking a while, they haven't even lifted the cap of level 36! Anywho, rock on dude. I Walk a Lonely Road. 15:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I've actually been hacked on Fusion Fall and had to make a new character. I emailed them but they never responded. Is there any way I could have a new account? I was level 18 and I wouldn't lie about this. I got stuck in the Future with my character deleted by some dude... Anywho, thanks for telling me this. The 13th was my Birthday and I wasn't able to log on FusionFall to check it out. I Walk a Lonely Road. 15:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Useful Thank you mr.meritt Brad. I bookmarked your blog and I'll include that in our blog updates. Its 1:01 my time and I wake up pretty late during the summer. sorry If I don't respond to your messages asap. and thanks for your interest in this wiki. your the ultimate resource since your the lead designer of the game! :) and how's that art pack comin along? (if we haven't got all the images already lol) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! exonaut glitch Um, sometimes your servers get frozen and I end up on "ghost servers. what happens is everybody will be frozen and I'm unaffected (like the matrix). oh, and do you know why THIS happened? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! Thanks man! Hope it gets fixed :) I also put in the updates from your blog and put them into ours. ^_^ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!!